the deaths changed young justice forever
by jennymaster
Summary: this story is the one that i going to post before but my computer lost it so here is the right summary what if the light still had batman under their mind control and he killed ... no no you have read the story to find out. three non powered heroes get powers. what batman with angel wings huh read and review
1. the New Year lost and dead bat and bird

I do not own young justice or anything in this. Batgirl is robin's sister in this. Sorry if you read the other one of this I did not mean to post

That one this one is this the right one .

Chapter one: the New Year lost and dead bat and bird and new power. Bat angel huh?

I can't believe it batgirl and robin are dead and by batman's hands. The team and league could not move because we are all shocked at the speed that batman had killing batgirl and robin. I think no one that was there well never forget the pain filled heart breaking cries of batgirl and robin while batman shocked them both with the shocking bat lines. Then after that he cut their arms and legs with his batrangs. The white floor under them turning a sicking bright red with batgirl and robin's blood it even covered them like a blanket. My heart broke with begging weak dying voices of batgirl and robin begging batman their daddy to stop with no luck. He just laughed like the joker .that laugh is one that will stay with you for good. Now I and flash dyed our hair black because we hate the color red. Every time I saw my hair I saw the bloodied still forms of batgirl and robin with batman standing over them with a creepy joker like slime on his face. I could not look away from my dying friends eyes as batman with inhuman superman like power broke robin and then batgirl's necks. Then the light left in a boom tube where to we have no idea. We did not have the heart to go after them because the happiest had jerked out of our lives. Batman had come out of the light's mind control to see the dead blood covered forms of his partners. He asked who or what killed them in the darkest bat daddy voice he ever used. I weakly told batman that the light had one leaguer still lightly under their control. He asked again in a weak voice who had killed them was having bad feeling on which hero it was. Super man said batman you were that leaguer. He looks shocked but with one look at the blood covering him and his hands even the floor under him he knew they were right. By now all you hear was the sobbing coming from both leaguer and team member alike. Batman asked the league to him put in the justice league jail because of what he did. Super man and wonder women wanted to say it was not his fault because he was under mind control. But they knew with their blood covering him he would not hear of it. Doctor fate said he could bring back the spirits of robin and batgirl to let the heroes say their good byes to the now dead bird and bat. Doctor fate looked around the room and got a yes from everyone there even batman .if you looked at the dead batgirl and robin you can see them both softly glowing. Then with a bright flash two bluish glowing forms stood above batgirl and robin. I took one look and said batgirl robin it's you. Of course it's us Said robin. Batgirl and robin looked down at the two dead under them then to still shocked faces of the team and leaguers. Robin and batgirl said it's us that why we were with mom and dad again. They were told that they were going back to say their good byes to the heroes that saw them killed but they would not tell them who or what had killed them. They said it would not be right for them to tell to them. Doctor fate told them that he had brought them back for a change for heroes that saw them killed could say their good byes. Robin and batgirl said before they got to the good byes. They wanted to face the hero that had killed them. No one in the room could look at the two knowing that they knew it was a hero that had killed them until one small voice came from the back where batman, superman, and wonder women stood. The heroes moved to let batman be seen by the kids. After seeing the blood covered bat suit and even the blood covering batman's arms and hands and the blood cover path way to the back. Batgirl and robin then understood why their mom and dad would not tell them who had killed them. Batgirl asked the room if batman was the batman that they all knew when they had been killed Red arrow told robin and batgirl that the light still had batman under their mind control when they died. The hard looks on robin and batgirl faces softened to where they looked like angels that when the heroes saw that the bird and bat had become angels. Kid and red arrow thought it was not shocking to see robin with wings because he always flew like he had wings. Batman could not look up at the angels that are batgirl and robin above him. The angels flew down to batman and sat down beside him. Robin took batman's face in his hands to see that the bat was crying his heart out washing the blood off his face in waves. Batgirl said in an angel voice that it was not him that killed them but the light using batman's body like a doll made do to their will. The other heroes that heard what batgirl had just said they knew was true because they all know that batman does not kill even worst of bad guys no matter what they did. They and him knew if they did kill they would become what they fight .Robin said that no matter batman thought even covered their blood it was not his fault. Batman is leading sobbing into the arms of batgirl and robin that hold him like he had always done to them when they were hurt or just in the mood to be cuddled. Everyone in the room is sliming at warm sight. Batgirl and robin said they were also back to give batman; red arrow, and kid flash a gift of powers that would help in their superhero fight. Batgirl and robin asked the three to stand in a line and close their eyes. A bright white light covered the five then calmed down. The heroes are shocked to see that the three heroes' front of batgirl and robin had pure white angel's wings and their outfits had become a pure white as well. Batgirl said with a bright slime on her face you may open your eyes. Robin said brace for a big shock. Kid flash look at batman and red arrow then at him and cried we are angels. Batman says with a shocked voice we have wings too. Robin and batgirl said that the three had been given angel power to work with league to stop the light and their plans to take over the world. Batman and red arrow are flying with robin and batgirl. Robin works with kid flash on how to work his new wings. Soon the three new angels were flying and good too. Red arrow batman and kid flash was shocked to see that they had an white bow and arrows with the everyday super powers but instead of heat vision they had cold vision . It trued a person to ice. Instead of X ray vision they had power to see what going to happen before it did. After learning all they could of their new powers they were then ready for the good byes that no one wanted to do. Every one told the bat family to say their good byes first. Batman took one look at batgirl and robin before breaking into crying again. Batman cried I love you both batgirl and robin. I wish I could have shaken off the mind control before I killed both of you. Batgirl said in a choked up voice that it was not his fault and that she was glad she and robin got to know the man behind the batman. Robin said they loved batman as a dad and their dad was glad that batman took care of his young birds after he and his wife had died. Batman said that he will never forget them and will always love them. Kid flash said that he was happy that he could always think of the good times that four close as brothers and sister friends had. Robin and batgirl said that no matter what they will never forget good times they had and they always thought kid flash and red arrow and the others heroes were the family the kids always wanted. The heroes had to begin to cry with those words. The other good bye were made of we will never forget you. We will keep fighting the good fight. We will miss you. In a bright white flash light that only the three new angels could see thru. They see batgirl and robin going into a pair of pure white gold gates inside was their mom and dad. Batman was shocked to see his dad and mom saying how happy they were of him and of his work as batman. Kid flash says well I think we are going to think of new hero names. Batman said that he could not wait for Gotham to see their new angel winged hero. Super man said in a quiet voice would you three come down. They think of a way to tell the world of the deaths batgirl and robin. Young justice and the league chose to say that they died while fighting. Batman said that would be how they would want their death told. Arteims said how we are going to tell the world about our angels. That when the angels said that batgirl and robin that they had to fake their deaths. Kid flash and red arrow said they would make their deaths on a young justice mission where not only they died but also batgirl and robin. They ended up saying that red arrow, kid flash, robin and batgirl died while fighting on a mission to stop the light. Batman said that he would die from his plane going down after being shot. The heroes said they would tell the world in three days. (Not you thought huh? I hope you liked it. Review. )


	2. the news cast part 1

I do not own young justice or anything in this story .

Chapter two: what huh? Batman and his kids are dead with red arrow and kid flash. Huh angels as heroes?

And in five, four, three, two, one and you are on Jennifer. Hello my name is Jennifer from Gotham's city news. I am outside of the hall of justice waiting the league to tell us anything on why the Gotham's dark knight had been not seen since his plane went down on fire into the Gotham River and why Red Arrow, Kid Flash, Batgirl and Robin were found dead by Gotham cops after missing for five weeks. The young justice team was looking for batman when they went missing. The big news is three new heroes that are looking like angels had been seen on the league and team only six days after deaths of four young justice kids and one leaguer. It was only just that super man and wonder women led a group of grim, broken hearted and sobbing heroes out of the hall of justice .all of the heroes were wearing black suits or dresses. Super man said thank you all for coming. Many of you know of what happed in Gotham in the past few weeks. It is true about the four young justice kids. They are all dead. They had died in warehouse fire. That left them badly burned. We could tell who robin and batgirl and red arrow were because the masks they had were burned to their face. We saw that kid flash was kid flash because of his chest having the bolt brunt into his chest. Batman has not been found in this time . So we are calling to end of that search at this time. We think we may never see batman alive again and we do not believe we will see batman's body due to his ship being on fire when it went down in Gotham river. So at this time some of the heroes would like to say things on our dead heroes. Green Arrow and Arteims was first to go. Green Arrow said he will never forget the way any of the bats would exit a room. He thought that they were ghosts or something like that. Arteims said she would never forget kid flash and robin driving her nuts or how batman cared for his batgirl and bird to the point that he would die for them. Super boy and young justice said that they would keep fighting to keep those heroes killed dreams alive. The league said that they would have a time where the public could go to newly built sutures of the heroes in the hall of justice in the hall of honor .

Super man said that the new heroes on stage were three angels named night wing (batman) night song (Red arrow) and angel (kid flash). Arteims and every one could not believe that he had picked that but hey.

Night wing and night song would like to say a few words on the deaths in the team and the league. Night wing we are deeply sorry for the lost heroes but we will do our best to honor them by helping to helping to keep Gotham city safe.

(Part 2 to came later )


End file.
